The Faulty Feline Philosophy
and |singers = GUMI |producers = Ferry (music, lyrics, illust) |links = }} Background "The Faulty Feline Philosophy" is an original song by Ferry featuring GUMI. It has surpassed 400k views on YouTube. Lyrics They say the cat was killed by his desire To know more, a wish to enquire Luckily this curious delinquent Had a few more lives up her sleeve It all began one dark winter morning Back when life seemed so ungodly boring Holding myself back from doing fun stuff Dangers all around That was when the cat came and I was blessed For the first time I felt pure excitement At the limitless prospect of the mad Adventures to be had The counter's set to number 9 I'm feeling so alive And yet there is one thought that just keeps on Repeating in my mind Say what you want to me But you will have to agree Surely with ears like those I'd make for an ADORABLE CORPSE Why would I need your discretion Laughing in the face of death Life's a feast of thrilling flavours But the spicy one's the best If my flesh is torn to shreds Then it's a worthy sacrifice 'Cause in the end the only real concern for me is Counting lives The pain is dulled by the deity's assurance That was sure a curious occurance In my head a picture of myself A PORTRAIT PAINTED RED I woke up to see myself receding Yet my heart was still alive and beating That was everything I've ever needed All my worries dead The counter started ticking down You've really changed, they frown And yet there's still that thought that just keeps on Repeating even now Say what you want to me But you will have to agree Surely with ears like those I've made for an ADORABLE CORPSE Why would I need your discretion Laughing in the face of death Life's a feast of thrilling flavours But the spicy one's the best If my flesh is torn to shreds Then it's a worthy sacrifice 'Cause in the end the only real concern for me is Counting lives Glowing eyes tear through the shadows In the night she found me smiling Claw my heart out, dear mistress Mold my soul into your likeness From the depths of my subconscious She was born, chillingly silent I have found you there in the darkness In the snow, perfectly lifeless Concrete shell binding your ribcage You were wrapped in plastic and wires You have found me there in the darkness In the snow, perfectly lifeless You have found me there in the darkness In the snow Why would I need your discretion Laughing in the face of death Life's a feast of thrilling flavours But the spicy one's the best If my flesh is torn to shreds Then it's a worthy sacrifice 'Cause in the end the only real concern for me is Counting lives What a cynical delusion All of this turned out to be Disregarding any flavour From the sour to the sweet With my flesh all torn to shreds I see the number tick to null I guess there was a certain death I failed to take into account Derivatives External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI